Untitled
by Dorky.Nerd
Summary: Lex is captured by this unknown tribe. He meets this person and is reunited with an old foe.
1. The Cell and Its Prisoners

Author's note: I don't own the characters of The Tribe; I just use them for my own entertainment. Please Read and Review. This is my first fan fiction sent here and I hope it's a good one. :-) Enjoy  
  
Just if your wondering, I'm just doing this from the top of my head and this is, like, all in the future and stuff so it could be sometime after season 5 or something. -shrugs-  
  
Lex struggled to get from the guards grasp, but it was too tight. "You know, I don't know what I did to deserve this." He said to himself.  
  
The guard laughed and threw him into the cell. "You know what you did. You came here at the wrong time, little man." The guard said, locking the cell.  
  
"Little man?" Lex said, getting up and stormed over to the cell door. "Once I get my hands on you, you're dead. You hear me? Dead!"  
  
"I'd like to see you get out of here, little man." The guard chuckled and left.  
  
Lex turned and looked around to see if there was some way to escape. He saw a window, but it was too high up for him to reach. Lex began jumping up and down to see out of the window. Maybe there was some way for him to get out or at least find someone who's kind enough to help. "Stupid." He finally grabbed the bar on the window and checked outside.  
  
"It's no use." Said a petrified voice in the darken corner. "I've tried everything to get out of here." Lex heard the person sob.  
  
"What? I didn't know anyone else was in here." Lex slowly crept towards the person. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I've lost track of the days. I think about two weeks."  
  
Lex stopped right in front of the person and knelt on his knees. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" She nodded slowly. He sat down besides her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sitara." She said firmly.  
  
"Well, Sitara, I'm Lex." He said putting his arm around her. "Is there anyone else that's here or should be here?"  
  
Sitara nodded. "There is one other, but they have him right now. I don't know what they ----" Suddenly, the door pounded open and two guards came in. One was holding someone. The second guard opened the cell and grabbed Sitara. "No! Don't let them take me!" She said, grabbing onto Lex's arm. The guard grabbed her and she began screaming. The second guard put down the unconscious person.  
  
"Sitara!" He said getting up trying to run after her.  
  
The guard grabbed him and threw him down. "Sit down or I'll have you personally killed!" He said as he locked the cell and went merrily on his way.  
  
Lex could still hear Sitara's screams. His head sunk. Suddenly, he heard a moan from the person. He walked over to the person. "Are you okay?" He turned him over. "Oh my God!" Lex gasped. The person was someone familiar, someone he knew a long time ago.  
  
The person looked at Lex. "Lex?"  
  
Okay. Like? Yes. My first cliff hanger. ^_^ Go me! So, got any ideas on who the person might be? Please Review! Stay tuned until next time. 


	2. The Plan

Author's note: You guys gave me excellent Ideas, but it's not someone from before the virus. Okay, yeah. I'm now the new owner of the tribe. I won it in a poker game! YAY! JK! It isn't mine and I don't know how to play poker =P, but the good thing is this is getting good! Now, on to part two. ~  
  
"Bray! Everybody thought you were dead! Where have you been?" Lex said, excitedly. They weren't exactly the best of friends in the past, but deep inside, Lex truly missed Bray.  
  
"Oh you know. Here and there. Truthfully, I saw Amber go into labor, but then the Technos came and took me away. Then somebody help me get out and somehow I ended up here. I didn't even get to see my baby." He looked down, sadly.  
  
"It is a very healthy young boy and his name is Bray. " Lex cleared his throat. "Yeah, nothing's much has changed, you know. A few things have happened, but that's not important right now. The important thing is once we get out of here, you're going to make someone very happy."  
  
"I don't really think there'll be any leaving. They've got this place guarded like a cat trying to get a mouse out of its hole. It's hopeless."  
  
"That's not the Bray I use to know. What would Amber say if she saw you like this?"  
  
"Well, we - meaning you and I - weren't exactly the friends. I mean we'd get along, but most of the--"  
  
"Bray! Come on, that was the past. Forget it." Distant screams came closer. Then the door flew open and a bloodied Sitara was thrown in the cell. "Sitara!" Lex and Bray rushed over to her. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to say," She cried. "It's the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Sitara crawled over to the corner.  
  
Bray and Lex exchanged glances at one another. "If it's that bad, we need to know." Bray said, reassuring her that it's going to be okay.  
  
"I don't feel like saying it right now." She took her hand and brushed her red and blue bangs out of her eyes.  
  
Lex pulled Bray aside. "Maybe we should try a way to get out of here. Look at her, she is no shape to be doing whatever they're doing to her."  
  
"You're right for once. Tonight we try to con one of the guards to come here. I'll strategize some way to get the guard to unlock the cell and find a way to knock him unconscious." Lex nodded. "Oh, I just thought of something." Bray whispered into Lex's ear.  
  
"Uh-huh. Oh. Really? That's all? Okay, I think I can manage that." Lex said, putting on his cocky grin.  
  
"Whatever it is your doing, just don't blow it. That means they could really take it out on us." Sitara sniffed.  
  
"Lets hope it does work." Bray said, breathing deeply. "Lets go." Bray fell to the floor, acting like he was having a seizure.  
  
"Guards! Hello? Somebody help. This man is dieing here. We need some serious help." Lex yelled as two guards hasted in.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Ask the closest guard.  
  
"He seems to be shaking having a seizure." He looked back at Bray. "Please, you got to help."  
  
Sitara watched the whole act.  
  
"What a phony!" Exclaimed the second one. "It looks like it's all been planned."  
  
~ Wow! Have you even been more surprised? It wasn't Ryan, sorry guys. I said reunited with an old friend. A friend could be just a friend, not a best friend. And a friend from before the virus, it could have been, but no. That was a good idea, but I really wanted to bring Bray back. Lol. I'm kind of new to the whole letting my fan fics out in the world and if it sucks, just tell me. I'll understand. And if I make any mistakes, don't keep quiet about it. Pobodies Nerfect. Lmao. 


	3. The Untitled Chapter

Author's Note: Wow. Thanks for being so honest guys. My first fan fic and I only got one bad remark. I'm suppose to be in bed now, practicing going to bed early because school starts Aug. 20th. . Evil. So yeah, I'll be working on it either during the day 'til then, or late at night when I'm suppose to be in bed because I have this stupid insomnia problem or as I like to call it-night person. A vampire. Or something like that. xD  
  
Oh and you should me congratulating me on winning the Tribe auction on E- Bay. I'm now the new owner of it. Only if dreams could come true. ;-) Keep the Dream Alive!~  
  
"Maybe if he is a 'phony', we should finish him off," the first one said, pulling out his dagger, walking closer to Bray. The second one did the same, but behind him.  
  
Lex then said, "I don't think that's a---" He was interrupted.  
  
"Wait!" Sitara yelled as she rushed over to Bray even though she was singeing in pain. "He really does have seizures. You aren't here when they happen." She got down next to him and started 'crying'. "Oh please don't kill him, he's still needed." She looked at Lex and lipped Get the keys. And tilted her head towards the guard, ushering him to get it. Sitara went back to blubbering.  
  
As she said that, Lex swiftly and quietly walked over to second guard and grabbed the keys and putting them in his pocket. Abruptly, the guard turned around and grabbed Lex and put his dagger next to his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said.  
  
"Do what?" Lex asked, showing his empty hands to the guard.  
  
"I thought you-- " He raised a brow. "You gay or something?" He said, eyeing him.  
  
"Me? No. Oh God, no." Lex shuddered. "Why?"  
  
Suddenly, the guard coughed. "Oh nothing, nothing important." He turned around and grabbed his friend. "Come on, Quentin. I think it's all under control now."  
  
Quentin got up and looked at everybody-from Bray to Lex to Sitara then back the Lex. "I'm keeping my eye on you. All of you." He pointed to each of them, shut the cell door and left.  
  
Bray stopped. "Phew. That was close. Thanks for your help Sitara."  
  
Sitara shrugged. "It was nothing. Really."  
  
"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you to tell me to get the key, we would have been in some serious trouble." Lex cocked his head. "What was with that one guard anyways? He was acting all googily-eyed at me." He shrugged.  
  
Both Bray and Sitara laughed.  
  
"What?" Lex asked. "What's the deal with that guy? I mean, come on. He was creeping me out. Yeesh."  
  
"Well anyways." Sitara said, quickly changing the subject. "If it wasn't for my horrible acting.." She dragged off.  
  
"Horrible? Come on. I believed it. I would have thought Bray was dieing or something. You could have fooled me."  
  
"Pssh. It was nothing. I mean, my drama teacher said I couldn't act my way out of an invisible box if I even tried." Sitara chuckled faintly. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Now that that's over." Bray sat up. "We need to get out of here and find someone who can fix you up, Si. And after that, we can head back to the mall. (If it's still standing. I mean, I was reading on tribeworld.com that the end of S. 5, there might be an earthquake or something. -shrugs- But who knows.)It seems like ages since I've been there. And I really want to see my son and loving wife" (I'll just say that because it is she did have his baby.)  
  
Sitara stared into blank space. She then shook her head and looked at Bray. "Would you mind if I come back with you guys. I mean, I have no where else to go. There isn't a tribe for me. At least not anymore."  
  
"Oh goody. The more the merrier. Then we can live like one happy married family." Lex said, sarcastically.  
  
"If it's too much to ask. then I'll just roam around." She said silently and looked towards the ground.  
  
~Will they really let her be one of them? Will someone else ruin their fun? And will they get out of the cell before Bray gets put back to work? You'll find out this and more -plays eerie music- in the next chapter. Okay, cut. Perfect. Yeah. This chapter kind of sucked, I did add one funny part to it! ^_^ And by request, I will be adding someone from before the virus. Sounds exciting, eh? But I just don't know whom, yet. Got any IDEAS? Now, I shall be off to bed! 


	4. All is Ready to Commence

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, guys. First, I had a writer's block. Then I had to go to the State Fair and after that.. I was dead tired. Then we had bad storms. And then I got more writers block. So, yeah. That should explain why I haven't updated for a while. And on Friday.. I had a dream and it had Caleb and Calen in it. It was pretty awesome. yeah. Yes -nods- In that way. ^_^  
  
Besides that. Cloud 9 wanted me to have The Tribe forever and ever. Lol. Geeze. You all know how much of a fibber I am. Lol. I cannot tell a lie. Anyway. Enjoy Part 4~  
  
Bray looked at Sitara. "Anyone is more than welcome. It doesn't matter what Lex says, you did risk your life for what you did." He cleared his throat. "Well, if we are going to get out of here, we better do it now before they come back." He stood up. "Before they do anything else to any of us."  
  
Lex pulled the keys out of his pocket and jiggled them. He walked over to the cell door, put his hand through the metal bars, and slid the key in the keyhole, turning it, and opening the gate. "Ah. I can smell the air of freedom once again. Isn't it lovely?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sitara rolled her eyes. "It's nothing like I smelt befo---" She collapsed to the ground, grabbing her stomach. She began to moan.  
  
"Sitara!" Both Bray and Lex rushed over to Sitara, helping her back up. "Are you okay?" Lex asked. Sitara nodded, slowly. "We better get out of here fast and get her help."  
  
Bray walked out of the cell and looked back and forth just in case someone was coming. He ushered them that the close was clear. Then he opened the door, quickly closing it. "There are at least five guards out there, talking to each other. We could make a run for it, but what about Sitara? Do you think you're up for it?"  
  
"I don't know. I think so. It's worth a try, though." She gestured.  
  
"Lex, you go first, then you." He nodded towards Sitara. "If anything happens, I'll be the one who stays behind. If that happens, get Sitara some help and then come back for me. If that doesn't happen-we'll just go with the flow for now." Sitara and Lex both nodded. "Okay, now that that's said and done. On my mark, you go. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what if me or Sitara happen to get caught? You never said anything about that."  
  
"Lex, that's not going to happen. Now go." He said, opening the door.  
  
Lex crept out and looked around, then quickly rushing over to an old broken down brown Ford Escort. He looked around again, then ran over to a big pile of scrap metal. From there on, he was in the clearing of the guards. He looked over back at Bray. Lex motioned his hand to get Sitara over there.  
  
"Okay, you're next, Si. Quickly now."  
  
Sitara staggered as fast as she could over to the brown Ford Escort. She suddenly tripped over a fallen down rake. She got up and started running towards the car. Sitara, then, slid under the car, hoping they didn't see her.  
  
The guards looked up towards the rake. "I smell a rat." One of the guards said.  
  
"Uh, sir." Another one said. "That might be me. You told me to kill that rat that was running around here earlier and, uh, I caught it, and, well, I smashed it and it got all over me, Sir."  
  
"That's just gross. And for your information, what I said was a figure of speech, dumb ass." He got up and walked over towards the rake. The guard looked around. "This is very fishy. Fishy indeed. Something's wrong here. I know it." He told him self. He turned around and walked back towards the others. "You, you, and you." He pointed. "Go do your jobs." He began to fade out and the guards wandered off.  
  
Sitara looked around. It was safe now. She crawled out from under the car and limped over towards Lex. "That was close."  
  
"Yeah, a little too close."  
  
Back at the cell, Bray opened the door and looked at Lex, then back where the guards use to be. "Where'd they go?" He asked him self. "This is not good." Bray took a deep breath and ran quickly over to Lex and Sitara with out stopping, just in case the guards were watching from somewhere. He finally made it. They were free. "Lets get going." Bray said, heading into the woods.  
  
A few minutes into the woods, Sitara suddenly gripped her stomach again. "Gah!"  
  
"We need to stop and rest. We can't go on any further with her like this. We've probably walked for a mile, at least." Bray said, helping Sitara sit and then sitting down him self. "Lex, go find some sticks and wood to start a fire. I'll go find some sort of food." He said.  
  
And they all did that. They ate the food Bray found, which wasn't very much. A few berries here and this edible plant there (I don't know the name of the plant, but I do know one exists.) And then they began to doze off.  
  
~ Sorry about the ending. I had to do that because I'm saving the next part for the next chapter. Okay. I need one girl name and two guys name. I have an idea, but I need a name. A good one, too. ^_^ Oh yeah. 


	5. Anonymous Chica

Author's note: ^_^ Guess what! I won something from the "Hangin' with the Tribe Sweepstakes." I was number 14 on the list on WAM!'s site. And now, I'm going to get a poster! That's so cool. I've never been so excited in my life. I needed to tell you all. Too bad I didn't win the Grand prize. I would have love to go to Dragon*Con in Atlanta and meet Tom Hern, Beth Allen, Caleb Ross, Michael Wesley Smith, and Meryl Cassie. But there could be a time when I might just get on the show. You never know. I can dream really big. I love dreaming. It's my life. But at least I won something! I'm happy just about the poster! ^_^  
  
I decided to take all my savings I have in the bank and bought the Tribe. Now they are all mine! Finally! Mwhahahahahahaahahahaha -cough- Hahah.. hah. Ha.. Ha.. Yeah. xD Now on with the story. ~  
  
"Bray." A voice called out. "Bray." There it was again. He couldn't help but wonder who that voice was. It was so familiar. So close. He could almost feel it near, like someone whispering in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes. Bray looked up. The sun was shining brightly and the figure was over him. He squinted a bit, trying to clear his vision to see it. Then he saw it. "Bray." She laughed. "It's okay now. You're safe and sound with me." It was Amber.  
  
Bray smiled. "How did you find me?" He looked into her eyes. "I've missed you so much. It felt like eternity."  
  
"There's been something I've wanted to tell you, Bray." Amber smile faded. "I'm in---" Her words began to fade and she slowly began to fade as well.  
  
"You're what? Amber! Don't leave. Amber. No. Come back." Bray tried to reach for her. "Amber." He cried.  
  
Suddenly, he was being shook by Lex. "Wake up, fool."  
  
He opened his eyes. "What? Where's Amber? She was here. I saw her. I know she was here." He jolted up. "Amber?"  
  
"You were dreaming. Amber isn't here. Nor was she ever here." Lex rose an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Or are you going to go all insane-y on us?"  
  
"I'm fine.. I think." Bray said rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Sitara. "How's she doing?"  
  
"She's taken a turn for the worse. We have to go find someone to help or she could die."  
  
Bray stood up. "Okay then. Lets get going." He walked over to Sitara, whom was still sleeping. "Sitara, come on. We're going now."  
  
Sitara woke at started to sit up. Anyone who saw could feel her pain. "Ouch. It hurts to much to move now."  
  
He got down on one knee. "Use me as a crutch. It's all we can do for now until we get to a place where they can help."  
  
Sitara nodded and put her arm around his neck. Bray began to stand up. "Okay." She slowly got up with him. Sitara closed her eyes for a moment. "Whoa." She said opening them again. "I got dizzy there for a second. I think I'll be able to make it until we get to our destin--" She singe with pain again. "-ation."  
  
"Okay then. Lets go. If you need to stop, just say so." Bray said. Sitara nodded slowly.  
  
They began to walk and Sitara tried to ignore the pain by closing her eyes, but she knew that wasn't going to stop the pain. She wanted to stop, but she wanted to get to some help and fast. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to continue on. Sitara did want to get help, but the pain was just too much to handle.  
  
Lex looked around. There was nothing is site, except for some trees, that's about it. There was something odd about the area. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. But he didn't really go with his feeling; in fact he never does.  
  
Something began to lurk in the bushes. All three of them looked around, but didn't see anything. They continued, trying to ignore whatever it was.  
  
Sitara groaned. "Okay. I think we could stop for a few minutes. But I don't really want to stop for long. Got it?" She said as she leaned up against a tree.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but it feels like we aren't alone. Like we are being watched." Bray said, looking all around.  
  
"This is kind of creepy." Sitara alleged. "Lets go." She said hobbling back over to Bray. She leaned on Bray. She closed her eyes again for a sec.  
  
Lex walked next to her. "Si, you don't look too good."  
  
"How nice of you to be concerned but--" Lex stood next to her, acting like a second crutch.  
  
"This could help better." Lex said and they began to walk again.  
  
With one foot in front of another, suddenly, a branch snapped and they were caught in a big net up in the tree.  
  
"Oh, great. Just what I've always wanted to do. Be stuck in a trap that somebody's set up." Lex complained.  
  
"Well, since we are like this, someone would have to come and find us. After all, they did set the trap up."  
  
"He does have a point, Lex. But right now, we could be stuck in this net for awhile until someone comes. In this awkward, uncomfortable position." She said, wiggling a little.  
  
Abruptly, someone walks out from behind the bushes. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Smirked the girl with short, flipped out, brown and pink hair. "I don' t think you three would be wild animals. But I could have you guys as prisoners for trespassing."  
  
"Trespassing? Are you crazy? With this things we've been through, this wouldn't be consider trespassing. Oh, who's going to take us to jail? You? You seem like the week type."  
  
"Excuse you?" She crossed her arms. "Well. For your information, Lex, I seem to be better at more things than you." She cocked her head.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know me?"  
  
The girl just laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out.. eventually."  
  
~Ooh.. Who could the mystery girl be? xD Guess you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter. I would have had this done sooner, but I got writers block again and then I got my creative side back at 1:32 A.M. Damn insomnia. I'm going to have trouble getting up for school. I can't start a new school on a bad note. . Nu-uh. Anyways. I hope you enjoy and please, leave me feed back. 


	6. Revealing the Past

Author's note: Sometimes, I just wish my sister would leave me alone. I mean, come on! Grr. All she does is make fun of me because I'm writing a fan fic, which I think is fun and I'm very creative. More creative than she'll even be. Anyways. She called me a geek and that I'm going to be one lonely person for the rest of my life and my companions would just be my cat, my tv, and my computer that has the internet. Well, for her information, I might be able to become a very rich person with my fan fics and I might share the idea with Cloud 9. So stick it up your bum, Beyatch. -blinks- Okay, enough with the complaining. Mmm Charleston Chew! Lmao.  
  
Continuing on, I would like to thank the academy. Erm, okay, I don't know what other smart-alecky remark to put for the copyrighted stuff. So I'll just say "I don't own anything for The Tribe, nor will I ever. I just use it for my fun filled entertainment". Man, oh, man. I need to think of more to say. On with the story~  
  
"Gee Lex. I'm shocked by your behavior. I know it's been forever, but--" She was cut off by Lex.  
  
"Look. I don't feel like 'hanging' around long, so do you think you can do us all a favor? Shut up and get us down."  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Well, if you insist." She pulled a sword from behind her back. "Now, Lex-y Boy, all you had to say was 'Angelica, could you please get us down'" She said mocking Lex. "Instead of saying 'Yo, cow. Shut up.' I mean, that would be---"  
  
"I never said you were a cow."  
  
"But that's what it sounded like." She smirked. "Well anywhoo, what should I do with this? Hmm.." She took the sword and began to swing it around like a professional.  
  
Finally, it dawned on Lex. "Wait, you said your name was Angelica?" Lex asked.  
  
"Mm Hmm." She swung the sword around once more before she jolted it into the rope, bringing Bray, Sitara, and Lex down, hard to the ground.  
  
"It's not like none of us were injured before." Sitara piped up sarcastically, groaning.  
  
Angelica ignored Sitara and walked over to Lex and gave him a hand, helping him up.  
  
Lex looked at her. "I haven't seen you since." He paused for a moment. "Forever it seems."  
  
"Well, that's great to know. At least you never forgot about me, even though you always talked about Zandra when we were younger. Once she moved, it was always Zandra this and Zandra that. Zandra, Zandra, Zandra." (Psst, for more info click  
  
1.asp there) She rolled her eyes. "Lex always talked about how she was his first kiss and how amazing it was. Then, it started to slowly disintegrate after a few years. We went out for a while and the first time we kissed, he said he preferred Zandra. You don't talk about your first kiss on a date!" Angelica excalaimed. "But then he had to go to boot camp or so he says. I mean sometimes I girl just can't handle a guy who talks about his ex. Pssh. That's just asinine. "  
  
Bray stood up, dusting himself off. Then he helped Sitara up. "It's best that we not speak of Zandra so much." He looked at Lex, who was looking towards the ground.  
  
"Why? I mean I do have the rights of Freedom of Speech, don't I? It's like you saying she's dead or something."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, sorry for bringing that up, then." She said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Uh, Angelica." Lex walked after her. "That was the past and this is the present. The past is in the past now. Look, our friend needs help. Do you know where we can get some?"  
  
"Possibly. Now, if you all just follow me back to my tribe, there just might be someone who can help." She smiled, looking at Lex.  
  
Sitara looked at Bray. "You just don't forget about someone that easily." Sitara said quietly to Bray.  
  
"I know, but that's just Lex. He moves on then forgets."  
  
Sitara shrugged. "Talk about cocky." She leaned against him.  
  
~Okay. Like? It's kind of boring, but it's better than nothing. At least I updated. Yay! And I finished this all before midnight. Go, Kim, it's your b- day. We're gonna party like it's your birthday. Sipping on Barcardi, like it's your b-day. And you know we don't give a eff it's not your birthday. Lmao. I had to put that. ^^;; So, anyways, yeah. I'm happy now. Writing these just relaxes you. I started this about 10:30 AM and it's now 12:26 P.M. Yes! Leave me comments and you make me a happy girl. Lol. 


	7. The Leopards

Author's Note: Thank you guys for being so vocal. I appreciate it. Good reviews or bad. It doesn't bother me. Hahahah! =P Anywhoo, I thought I'd update this. I've been having tons of writers block. Between that and school, it's hard. :-( My sister leaves for college tomorrow. No more of her giving me crap about being a nerd. -Pushes thick-framed glasses up, snorts- Lmao. Really. Okay. So, yeah, well. That's it. I might be having insomnia for awhile. School can do that to you. I feel like sharing my complaints with whoever's reading this. xD It's fun.  
  
Yeah, I can't think of any way to be facetious (big word for sarcasm/teasing-I can't even say it, but I just looked it up. ;-)-Lmao. I'm bad.). Yeah. So I'll just leave it be and go with the flow. -sighs- I need a good one. Got any ideas? Lol.~  
  
When they reached the village Lex and Bray were surprised by the size of it. There must have been at least fifty or more people here. "Stay here." Announced Angelica. Sitara fell over with pain again. "I sure hope we can trust her." Lex looked over at her. "Believe me, we can trust her." "After the way you treated her. You can say that." Lex just smiled. "Believe me, no matter how she may feel about me. It's not in her nature to let someone who's hurting to suffer." "Well she took her good old time about getting us out of that tree." "She was just playing with us. Angelica has a sense of humor."  
  
"Some humor," She rolled her eyes. Just then Angelica came back with another girl this one had long blue hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head. "This is Nadine, our healer. She will see to your friend." Sitara fell with more pain. Nadine helped her up, "Oh my, I think dear that you're having a miscarriage." Looking at Bray. "Could you help me bring her to my tent. I will what I can for her." Angelica looked at Lex, "There's nothing more you can do for her now. You look like you could use some food." "Sure, I haven't eaten for a couple of days now." "Well, come over to the fire. We'll find some food there." Angelica led Lex over to the fire and sat down. "What's the name of your tribe?" "The Leopards." Lex then laughed, "It figures that you would use the name of our old gang as the name of your tribe. It's something you would do." Angelica just shrugged, "Hey, if it works, use it." She got up and grabbed some food from a table and brought it back and sat back down. "It's all we have right now, but the others will be back with food. I was suppose to be doing that, but I had a change of plans.. Gee. I wonder what that could be.." She looked at Lex, eyeing him, smiling.  
  
"Well don't look at me. This is like a one in a million chance of finding someone from your past." Lex gazed into her eyes, scooting closer to her.  
  
Angelica shook her head. "But it's a small world after all." She and Lex leaned in for a kiss when suddenly; someone pulled Lex up by the collar.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are doing, but stay away from my wife!" He scolded Lex. "Don't you ever--" The mystery person paused. "Lex? How did you--- wow! It's great to see you again, but what do you think you were doing?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Lex turned around cautiously, his eyes widening. "I have to be dreaming or something. This is like a blast from the past or something. Somebody pinch me." He shook his head. "It can't be."  
  
~Er, yeah. Peachy keen. I know this one was quick, but it's 12:42 AM and I have school in the morning. I'd like to thank Robin (is that right?) for helping me with this chapter. :-) So yes. Insomnia is a major problem for me. Or perhaps it's the computer being in the room that's such a distraction? Lol. Oh, and than you Dark Stranger. I'll make sure I'll use all those in my next story (or chapter). :-) Now. I must get off to bed before it get to 6 AM. . Toodles for now. 


End file.
